


Summer Meets Winter

by pajama_cats



Category: Carole & Tuesday (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 21:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21417124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: With the weather plant down Pyotr decides to have some winter fun with Spencer.
Relationships: Pyotr/Spencer Simmons
Kudos: 27





	Summer Meets Winter

With the weather plant down Mars’ weather was highly unusual. And not to mention freezing! At least with his usual hoodie it wasn’t  _ that  _ bad. It almost made Pyotr miss the pleasant spring-like weather they were all used to. 

But when it started to  _ snow  _ that was a whole new adventure! So  _ of course  _ he had to go out and brave the cold! 

He however was not alone. Much to his delight Spencer decided to tag along, even though it was more than obvious he’d rather be bundled up in the safety and warmth of their apartment.

Truly a sweetheart to join him in his antics.

“—and if you all are coming out into this winter wonderland don’t forget to bundle up! Pow!” And there ended one of his many daily vlogs. Snow was such a rare occasion on Mars’ he absolutely  _ had  _ to document it!

“Is this the first time you’ve ever seen snow too?” History marked it to be the very first time on Mars, yet again he wasn’t one hundred percent sure if Spencer’s ever been down to Earth or not.

“It is.” Despite their hands being gloved Pyotr can feel the warmth of Spencer’s hand now entwined with his. Even if it was a small gesture Pyotr finds it positively domestic and somehow cozy. 

Then again he  _ always  _ felt cozy and comfortable with Spencer.

“I think it looks even better in person,” Spencer says as they walk along the park. Taking a stroll in the freezing cold probably wasn’t what most people would do, then again they weren’t most people. But really, who cares about that? They were both content just being by each other’s side. “It’s much more sparkly in person.. But not as sparkly as you, of course.” 

Pyotr grins at this, affectionately nuzzling Spencer’s red, but cold face. What a sweet talker.

“It doesn’t have the same dazzling personality as I do,” Pyotr laughs, bumping their shoulders together. “But it’s still really beautiful to see in person. A lot like you!” 

Spencer ducks his head at the compliment and gives Pyotr a sheepish smile. A sudden idea has Pyotr nearly skipping, pulling Spencer along with him and out of the snow dusted walkway. 

“We should build a snowman!” Pyotr exclaims, erasing Spencer’s confused look. His face softens at that and he chuckles, letting Pyotr take the lead until their nearly in the center of the park.

It lead to some memorable and freezing memories of the attempted snowman at first crumbling down, then to it toppling over (what do you mean four tiers is too much?) and finally to Pyotr somehow getting snow in the hood of his hoodie.

At that point they were both shivering, damp and freezing but finally the snowman was made. It didn’t look the best, but.. In Pyotr’s eyes it looked perfect because it was made with the one he loves.

“I think it’s missing something.” Spencer mumbled under his breath, head tilted at the snowman. Pyotr mirrored the movement and watched as Spencer approached it, setting a guitar pick in where its arms would be. 

“There, now it’s a snow-musician.” Spencer laughed lightly, rubbing the back of his head and nearly toppled over when Pyotr jumped into his arms and stole the rest of his breath away; even if it were a quick kiss. 

“Not that I’m complaining, but what was that for?” Spencer asks, tone mixed with curiosity and humor. By now Pyotr tended to act on impulse and it always made the charming blonde curious. 

“You can be pretty creative when you want to be and that’s another thing I love about you!” Pyotr grins ear to ear. While Spencer was pretty elegant he also had more hidden depth. If he hadn’t had told Pyotr months ago that he wanted to be a singer then Pyotr would have never guessed that in a million years.

“And because I felt like it.~” 

Spencer laughs; hearty and breathless, but full of life. It doesn’t surprise Pyotr when he kisses him back, but more gentle and sweet than his spur of the moment kiss. It nearly had Pyotr melting until Spencer pulled away; much more red in the face than previously before.

“Let’s head back and get warmed up. I’ll make us some hot cocoa too.” That was probably the  _ best  _ idea one of them had all day. While playing outside could be fun the bitter cold wasn’t the greatest mix.

“Can’t say no to being treated by the sweetest guy ever!”

At least now he has Spencer to warm his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna write this later this week but it snowed last night and yes I 100% have to write winter fluff, /especially/ for these two <3 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
